Reunited
by FabianNina4eva4568
Summary: A Future HOA story where the Anubis house residents meet back at Anubis with their families for a night. Couples are: Fabina, Jara, Peddie, Moy, and Amfie. I only own the kids and my plotline, nothing HOA related! Glad to be back posting. Announcement inside!


Hey guys! So I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I'm busy packing for college and unpacking my high school things. I got into my dream school, University of California, with a major in nursing and a minor in creative writing. I'm very excited to start my college life, and I need this summer to chill before I start another 8 years of school. (Yea, I know that it is a lot, but I want to get a masters in it.) I promise next year to update when I can.

In other news, it took a lot of thought to give you this one-shot idea, and I hope you like it! Other stories will be out soon, guaranteed.

Please read the bottom, as I have an announcement. Thanks! :)

Disclaimer: Really, we have to do this again? I OWN NOTHING HOA RELATED, except my plot line and anybody else who is not HOA related.

LETS GO! :D

* * *

Nina's POV

"Fabian, come on! You're taking forever!" I complained to my husband, waiting for him to get ready for an Anubis house reunion. Our daughter, Salem and I were standing in doorway, ready to leave.

"He is 13 months old, Neens! Sorry it take a while to keep the child still!" Fabian told me, coming out with our son, Alexander, dressed in a cute little tuxedo. Fabian, was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt with a blazer jacket, Salem is in blue polka dot dress, and me in a purple sweater dress and leggings. Fabian insisted that we dress up a little, but Salem and I disagreed. He won, obviously, which annoys Salem and I. This is how I know that Salem is definitely my daughter. Salem looks like Fabian, with the brunette hair and the green eyes, while Alexander looks like me, with my eyes and nose, and that same squirmy-ness. He doesn't like to sit still, neither do I.

"Okay, I admit, he does look kinda adorable." I said. Fabian raised his eyebrows at me.

"Duh. I knew he would." I rolled my eyes at him. He is my husband, and I love him, but he can get so damn annoying sometimes.

"Ready?" I asked, cheerfully. Fabian and I haven't see the other Anubis house residents since we graduated high school. We went all over the world. 'Fabina' went to Egypt for an archaeological dig, 'Amfie' went to Paris, 'Jara' went to Barcelona, 'Moy' got together and then went to Australia, and 'Peddie' got married right after high school and stayed in London to start their careers. We kept in touch over Facebook, Twitter, and texting, but we haven't seen each other face to face in 10 years.

"Ready Mommy!" Salem said, letting go of my hand and running towards the car. Fabian and I caught each others' eye and chuckled. He handed Alex to me, and chased after his daughter, picking her up and laughing when she squealed. I smiled. He is such an amazing father. Alex pulled my hair, trying to get my attention. Just like his older sister, he is impatient. I smiled at him, then went to put him in the car, while Salem and Fabian were still running around like children. I got in the driver's seat and honked the horn twice, making Fabian put Salem in the car, and get in the passengers seat.

After the long drive and Salem's continuous singing, we finally arrived at Anubis House. Fabian got out of the car quickly while I took my time getting out and getting Alex out. I haven't been here in 10 years. It felt different to me. Picking Alex out and placing him on my hip, I locked the car and followed Fabian and Salem to the door. I was surprised by the fact of Amber and Alfie not being here yet, just Patricia and Eddie, and 2 children, obviously twins.

"Nina! Fabian!" Patricia said, jumping up and hugging us. I hugged her back, before being hugged behind by Eddie. Fabian and Eddie did a 'man hug' and Salem was really quiet. She gets that from Fabian too.

"Who's this little thing?" Eddie asked sweetly.

"Did you just call my daughter a thing?" Fabian asked jokingly. Eddie and Patricia laughed, while I introduced my children to the couple.

"This is our daughter, Salem Marie Rutter and this is our son, Alexander Michael Rutter." Patricia smiled.

"They're so cute, Neens."

"Hey! I helped make them." Fabian said.

"Didn't need to know that dude." Eddie said, while Fabian hit his arm. One of the children, the girl, came up to Eddie and pulled his arm. Eddie leaned down to her and said, "Wassup kiddo?" Fabian and I had to stifle a laugh.

"I have to go potty." She said, barely audible. Eddie nodded, and took her to the bathroom.

"Her name is Jade and his name is Kaden." Patricia said. "Jade is very shy and Kaden is very loud and obnoxious. I have no freaking idea where the shyness came from." Fabian and I smiled.

"MOMMMMMMMMM!" Kaden yelled. Patricia groaned. "I need to play with Daddy."

"You need to?" Patricia asked.

"YESSSSSSS!"

"Okay, fine. Hang on. Would you watch him for a second?" Patricia asked. I nodded as Patricia went to get Eddie as they switched positions.

"So, what kind of stuff does your kids do?" Fabian asked, giving Alex to me. I rolled my eyes. I swear, secretly, he likes Salem better then Alex.

"They color, play _soccer _and play house. That worries me." Fabian laughed when Eddie put emphasis on soccer.

"It's football, Eddie. We've been through this."

"Not to this American, Rutter." Eddie said. He turned to me. "Is it soccer or football, Neens?"

"Soccer." Fabian looked offended. "I've been saying that for years, Fabian. I'm not changing now." Eddie high-fived me while Fabian rolled his eyes.

"NINNNNNNAAAAAAA!" I heard a squeal, then next thing I knew, I was on the floor with a very pregnant Amber Lewis on top of me.

"Hi, Amber." I said, chuckling while Fabian, Eddie, Alfie, and Patricia were doubled over with laughter. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but can you please get off of me?"

"Oh, sure. Sorry." She got off me and helped me up off the ground. Fabian brushed the dust off my shoulders. Mara, Jerome, and four young kids, and then Mick and Joy with a baby followed them into the house. After all the greetings, all of us, with our kids (unless you were Amber, who was just pregnant) sat on the couch to introduce the little ones. Amber went first, to introduce her baby.

"Okay, so, I don't have any kids outside of me yet, but I will introduce Tiara, London, and Paris." Patricia, Mara, Joy, and my mouth dropped.

"How far along are you?" Mara finally asked.

"5 1/2 months. They are identical triplets." Alfie groaned. Fabian caught my eye. He smiled.

"Good job, I guess?" Jerome said. Mara stood up.

"Okay. So, actually Jerome and I got married right out of high school, so that explains the 4 children. This is Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Esme." She said pointing to each child.

"Twilight?" Alfie asked, mainly pointed to Jerome. Jerome shrugged.

"I was not going to argue with her." I chuckled. Patricia and Eddie went next.

"This is Jade and this is Kaden." Eddie said and then sat right back down. Fabian rolled his eyes, and stood up quickly.

"This is Salem, she's 3 and Nina is holding Alexander, who is 13 months." Mick high-fived Fabian and then stood up as Fabian sat down.

"Joy is holding Kathryn. She is 6 months old."

"How did you guys get the name Salem?" Mara asked mainly me, but Fabian was paying attention.

"I really dont remember since I was pregnant at the time, but I was watching a show and one of the characters names was Salem and I remember thinking that that name just made sense, and here we are."

"It's very unique." Joy said, watching Salem and Bella play.

"Yeah, it is." Fabian said, leaning forward and kissing my forehead.

* * *

Okay, so I know that it doesn't have the best ending, but I was getting kinda annoyed writing it.

Anyway, announcement time!

I was rereading the contest entries I had the past 2 times, and I realized I really loved them! I would love to have another, so that is what I'm doing.

Rules:

1. Has to be Fabina, past (Kindergarden to 8th grade), present (High school years), or Future (kids, jobs, exc.) PLEASE NO STORIES ABOUT THEIR DEATHS.

2. Rated 'K' to 'T', please.

3. Please come up with an unique title, and please put either in the description: 'For FabianNina4eva4568's contest.' Or 'For Kathryn's contest.'

4. Can either be a one-shot, two-shot, or multip-chapter story; it is up to you.

5. Please include all these words, bolded, so I know where they are:

**Email**

**Document**

**iPod**

**iPhone**

**Laptop**

**White rose**

**Purple**

**Dress**

**Fan**

**Sexy**

**Blanket**

**Mystery**

**Duct Tape**

**Piano**

**TARDIS**

**Pillow**

**Picture. **

6. Please review or PM me letting me know that you would like to participate.

You have until the 1st of August.

Prizes:

1st place: Story idea written out for them (couples would have to be: Fabina, Moy, Jara, Peddie, or Amfie)

2nd: OC character in story

3rd: Dedication to them in a story.

Thank you!

Follow me on twitter: kathrynsfanfics

Check out my blog: www. kathrynsfanfictions. weebly. com (remember no spaces on either!)

Love,

~Kathryn~


End file.
